Untouchable
by OnlyOneLifeLeft
Summary: Hogwarts - the most incredible school of magic in the world, but also the most brutal one. Less than half of all who enter its ironclad doors ever leave, but when they do, they are destined for greatness. Harry Potter lives with his abusive uncle, who has told him about magic, though he never expects to get to use it... until his whole life changes - starting with a letter.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stood on the house's path, waiting for his arrival. Lord Voldemort was not far away. As he grew stronger, Dumbledore felt him more and more. Suddenly, Voldemort's presence was overwhelming, and Dumbledore casted an overpowered Disillusionment Charm on himself, as well as strengthening the already formidable wards.

Lord Voldemort himself stepped into the tiny courtyard, radiating confidence so powerfully it was almost arrogance. He stepped forward with long, silent, strides, and Dumbledore cancelled his charm.

Harry Potter jumped awake with a start, his sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead, breathing heavily. His cupboard was barely big enough for him now, especially with his growth spurt. As he painfully sat upright, wincing as the cuts on his back were pulled, he pressed his forehead against the top of the tiny space. He sat awake, eyes closed, gently swaying, for hours - having nothing to do, or, indeed, nothing to do anything with. The flashes of color were unfocused, but they were the most pretty thing he had seen in a long time. The vibrant, throbbing lights were more beautiful than Aunt Petunia's dying begonias, her spotless lawn, and even the red-haired woman he remembered only from his dreams. As he swayed like a pendulum, all his troubles seemed to float away, until…

"Boy! Wake up!"

Aunt Petunia, as usual, calling him to breakfast. Whatever faults he had with his abusive guardians, at least they fed him well, if grudgingly. He expected it had something to do with 'keeping up appearances'. What would they neighbors think if oh-so-perfect Petunia and Vernon had a delinquent in their house, or, heaven forbid, an abused child?! Peer pressure was a wonderful thing, Harry reflected, as he had so often in the past. His chores were always done inside, his homework was always done, perfectly, by him and then proofread by the two adults. He even had his own bedroom - although he was never allowed to sleep in it unless Vernon and Petunia had someone over.

"That's ten." came the calm voice of 'Uncle' Vernon. He never raised his voice, but it cut right through the rest of the noise in the house like it was louder than a jet engine.

Harry winced. Only a few minutes up, and he was already ten lashes down. He would have to work hard to make that up. Of course, he could choose not to work, but he was still feeling the products of his rebelliousness after weeks, and he had no desire to repeat it.

"Twenty, boy, and if I can't see you in ten seconds, it's forty."

The soft hiss floated down the hallway, and Harry scrambled out the tiny door, crawling on hands and knees. At twelve, the cupboard was feeling less like a closet and more like a sardines' can. He jumped up and ran, sliding into the bright kitchen right before his internal clock hit seven.

"Three seconds early - but twenty lashes is already over six hours of work…"

"Better get cracking," said Aunt Petunia, with an almost bubbly voice.

Harry scarfed down his Continental breakfast before 'reporting for duty'. Years of good feeding and constant activity had given him a hard, lean, frame that made menial tasks significantly easier.

Uncle Vernon casually turned a page of the newspaper, and for a moment, Harry thought he saw the words "The Daily Prophet" before the real title, The Surrey Comet, snapped back into place. While Harry hadn't said a word, Vernon sighed, racking his brains for ideas of works and finding none, looked up.

"You've already done all the chores in the house today" overruling Harry's quiet noise of protest, finished "but you can ask Ms. Figg on Wisteria Walk. I'm sure she'd… love to have you help."

Harry, in his fancy leather coat and black slacks, trudged down the empty road. The baking sun was even hotter than usual, now that it was late July. The air was humid and stifling, and Harry felt like he was being choked. When he arrived at Ms. Figg's house at exactly 9:00 AM, it was almost worth the cat stench to be allowed in out of the heat. Ms. Figg smiled at him, a toothy grin that scared him almost as much as Uncle Vernon's.

"What can I do for you today, dear?" she said.

"I have an open day today, and I thought I could come over and help you around the house," Harry responded.

Of course, Ms. Figg had no idea that Uncle Vernon whipped him, but she had her suspicions that he made Harry come to do work. She tried to get him to sit down, but Harry knew better. He pressed her until she let him work, cleaning out her old cabinets, finding oddities such as 'Skele-Gro' and 'Every-Flavor Beans'. He brushed out her cat beds, and cleaned out her litter boxes, until six hours had passed, when he took his leave after saying goodbye. Uncle Vernon would know if he hadn't been polite.

After another walk home, he collapsed on the sofa in the foyer. He allowed himself a few minutes of rest before visiting Uncle Vernon again, who was sitting in the same chair as before, reading the same newspaper, on the same page. Vernon turned the page, and placed the newspaper down, looking at Harry intently, his stare freezing Harry in place. After a few moments, he nodded to himself, and spoke.

"You've worked off twenty, and your behavior was good enough that Ms. Figg doesn't suspect anything. Spend the rest of the day working on your homework, and I have something for you after supper."

Harry obeyed instantly, wondering what the 'something' was. Last time, it was new clothes, which fit him perfectly. As he left, he wondered, as he always did, how Vernon knew he was telling the truth. He chuckled sardonically to himself, remembering when he tried to lie to Vernon about the work he did. Of course, his Uncle knew he had been frollicking at the playground, and gave him a hundred for lying.

He only had a few hours before supper, and he needed to start an essay. He dipped his quill in the ink pot and wrote on the standard letter paper in perfect handwriting. For some reason, Uncle Vernon insisted he used a quill, and since neither Petunia nor Harry saw any reason he shouldn't, Harry willingly obliged.

After three hours precisely, Harry straightened his back, and stood up, just before Uncle Vernon called him down to supper.

Harry scarfed down his dinner, almost choking. Uncle Vernon stared at him for several tense seconds, but let Harry go without consequence. He knew Harry was excited, it had been months since He gave Harry a gift - last time it was his favorite leather coat, and this time is was something of even more consequence.

Harry finished his balanced meal - Uncle Vernon never let him leave without finishing something of everything - vegetables, meat, bread, milk. He suspected Vernon wanted him healthy, but didn't realize why. He pulled his chair closer to the table, leaning on his elbows, forgetting his manners.

"That's five… But I'll put it off until tomorrow."

Harry jumped, suddenly sitting with a straight back. Vernon sighed, a genuine smile crossing his face. He brought his hands above the table, laying them with a piece of paper between his hands.

A letter. The rich parchment had an elaborate seal on it, addressed to _Mr. Harry Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, Number 4, Privet Drive_.

"Who is it from?" asked Harry, wonder creeping into his voice from his first piece of post in his life.

"The premiere school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, Harry - Hogwarts - even your parents and me didn't make it in. They went to Durmstrang on their 14th birthday, but you're going to Hogwarts!", almost singing the last word. Harry suspected, if his uncle wasn't so against displays of emotion, he would do a victory dance. Vernon settled down. "It's going to be brutal, Harry, and that's why I am going to prepare you for the next 25 months before it starts on September 1st next year. From now on, one lash can be worked off by 15 minutes of practice with me in Legilimency, Occlumency, or normal magic use."

A million questions raced through Harry's mind. He knew about wizardry, of course, because Vernon had told him the instant he first started accidental magic. However, what he didn't know was that Vernon was a wizard, so he started with that.

"You're a wizard? I thought you worked at Grunnings, and that's not magical, is it?"

Vernon looked slightly uncomfortable. "I am a wizard, and an accomplished one too."

Harry felt that there was nothing more he should really know. Aunt Petunia must have known, because she was Lily's sister, and Vernon had said Lily was a witch. Harry shrugged, but sat there, waiting to be dismissed. Vernon looked like he wanted nothing more than to start teaching Harry, but he respected Harry's sleep. Harry needed to be strong, with what was coming for him.

"You're dismissed. Get some sleep, and I'll wake you up early in the morning."

Harry scrambled out of the kitchen, and walked to his cupboard opening the door, and beginning to slide it.

"Boy! I've decided, as a reward for making it into Hogwarts, you can sleep in the Smallest Bedroom."

Harry almost choked out his response. "Yes, Uncle!" He scampered up the stairs, almost on fours, and collapsed on the first mattress he would ever sleep in.

Harry woke up precisely at 6 a.m the next morning, and was completely ready for his first day of magic practice with Vernon. He crept down the stairs, careful not to make any noise - Uncle Vernon always liked it if he was quiet, like a cat. It was much better if he did what Uncle Vernon liked.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he nearly ran into Uncle Vernon, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Vernon smiled, a genuine smile, a smile almost like a father to a son, and beckoned Harry to follow him. Vernon walked into the unused garage (the car was kept outside) and Harry gasped. The room was huge - the size of a castle's entryway, or the main chamber of a cathedral. The stained-glass windows provided color to the otherwise gray brick room.

Vernon smiled, showing off his creation, and bragged about its features - albeit in a completely even tone. "This entire room is made of Chris Crumpet's Unbreakable Bricks, and the windows and doors are small and few enough for Unbreakable Charms."

Harry walked to the center, spinning slowly.

Vernon continued to speak. "I will be here all day, except meals, and you can do work with me any time. You are allowed to choose your discipline, but the more you work on one discipline, the longer it will take to earn back a lash. Over there, next to the door, are the current times it will take you to earn one back."

Harry walked over to the space indicated, staring at the wide paper that seemed like it was directly built into the wall, and read it.

This is what it said:

Occlumency - 15 minutes - The defense of the mind against Legilimency.

Legilimency - 20 minutes - Attacking another's mind.

Apparition - 20 minutes - Teleportation

Dueling Practice - 20 minutes - Fighting magic with magic.

Ancient Runes - 20 minutes - The ancient language of magic and how to use it.

Offensive Charms/Transfiguration - 25 minutes - Learning new attack spells.

Defensive Charms/Transfiguration - 25 minutes - Learning new defensive spells.

Useful Charms/Transfiguration - 30 minutes - Spells that are used in everyday lives.

LASHES TO WORK OFF: 20

Questions raced through Harry's mind before he organized his thoughts and settled on one.

"20? I thought I only had five lashes."

Vernon turned, and told him that Harry was now starting the day, automatically, with 15 lashes. He continued speaking, telling Harry that each time he completed an activity on the list, the time required to pay off a lash would increase by 3 seconds.

Harry processed the information, and decided there was only one more question to ask.

"When do we start?"

Harry sat cross-legged on a soft mat, working to empty his mind. It seemed to be especially easy for him, as he had done it before, during whippings and when he was stuck in the cupboard. As his mind cleared, he felt the same sensation he had this morning. The colors seemed to be separating, two appearing at once, less bright than before. Harry opened his eyes, keeping the colors as the only focus in his mind.

Uncle Vernon sat across from him, staring into his eyes, and Harry felt a push. He breathed too deeply, becoming distracted, and focused on the push instead of the colors and emptiness.

Suddenly, Harry's life was flashing before his eyes. His first year of school, when the neighbor Piers Polkiss followed him home from school and tried to beat him up, only to break his hand on Harry's back. He began to travel further back, to when he was three, and Vernon told Aunt Petunia to get an abortion.

"We don't need another kid stealing out of the mouth of this one" - that's what Harry remembered him saying.

Even further back he traveled, to that fateful night on October 31th, Halloween when he was only a year old. He stared as the red-haired woman - Lily, her name was - fall to the ground in a green flash and saw the terrible white face turn towards him. He saw the cruel smile and red eyes, the triumph visible in the horrible face as he raised his wand. He felt the crippling fear of the Dark Lord.

"ENOUGH!" Vernon yelled, pulling out of Harry's mind, leaving his thoughts scattered. He turned away jerkily, leaving Harry to recover. It took a few seconds before Harry could think again, and he turned towards Uncle Vernon, who was shaking.

"Uncle Vernon? You okay?"

Vernon didn't respond, for fear his voice would give him away. He wiped the tears quickly, and cast charms to hide the puffiness and the wavering voice, masking it with the usual dispassionate facade.

"Yes, boy. Your defenses seem… adequate, but you need more discipline and focus. I recommend practicing more on your own and with me. Remember, I am always available to practice. That's enough to earn off one lash. You take a break now, but come back soon."

As Harry watched, the big number twenty on the wall vanished slowly, to be replaced by a 19. The time needed to work off a lash for occlumency increased as well, to 20 minutes and 3 seconds.

Harry walked out of the room backwards, keeping an eye on Uncle Vernon. It was not until he left the room that he began to ponder what it was about Lily that affected Uncle Vernon so strongly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes, it's annoying to me not being able to see the number of views. So, at this point, this story has been viewed 48 times!**

 **GENERAL DISCLAIMER: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would not be posting this on Fanfiction for nothing. If I was, I would be marketing it as a parallel universe and making $$$ off this crap. If that wasn't clear enough for you, I'm not JKR.**

 **Review Responses:**

Toraach: I wonder that is not a real Vernon but Snape in disguise. I think a nice idea with a later starting of school and the AU.

Me: Very close. I wonder what tipped you off? Was it the Lily moment. I guess I didn't plan for that, but I'll tell you now, it's not Snape.

"You!" Voldemort snarled.

"It was easy to find the spy, Voldemort. Did you not think I knew that Peter Pettigrew was a traitorous coward?" Dumbledore, normally so calm, felt a surge of anger at the red eyes and arrogant face.

"Harry Potter will die!"

"Not today, Tom…" Dumbledore seemed almost upset, as if he expected better of his student. "Your arrogance has led to your demise. I tried giving you a chance, yet you will not give it to others."

Dumbledore activated the trap, and the ancient runes found the magical signature of Voldemort, and dragged his pieces of soul back into his body, leaving Voldemort vulnerable.

"You dare use Elder Magic on Me, Lord Voldemort?"

"I tried my best to save you, Tom, but I have learned that not everyone gets a second chance."

And with that, the duel began in earnest.

It was a month into Harry's training. He had almost perfected his Occlumency shields, but nothing else had 'clicked' with him. Uncle Vernon wondered aloud if Harry's prowess at Occlumency had something to do with the way he tried to move his mind out of his body during lashes - to distance himself from the pain. Whatever the reason, Harry was now sure that he could detect whoever tried to rummage in his mind, and that only truly powerful wizards could break through his shields.

Of course, this isn't to say that Harry wasn't making some progress in other areas. For example, he had learned some basic runes to ward his room. They would probably only keep out Muggles, but Harry was proud of his progress. He hadn't done much Charms, Transfiguration, or dueling, because he didn't have a wand yet, and no Legilimency for the same reason. Fortunately for Harry, Uncle Vernon planned to get him a wand today. Their trip into Diagon Alley was set for this afternoon, and Uncle Vernon, in response to the limited training time, had cut his daily lashes in half.

There were still three hours before Harry had to leave, so he focused on Occlumency (which took 24.5 minutes to work off by now). Uncle Vernon could no longer penetrate his head, so Harry worked on his own, skimping a little. He had discovered a definite link between the amount of things Uncle Vernon caught him doing and the power of his Occlumency shields. Unfortunately, having his shields up usually alerted Uncle Vernon to something, so he began trying to create a false persona - letting Uncle Vernon see only what Harry wanted him to see. He imagined himself an innocent, hard-working boy, envisioning an empty room with a television in it, showing his memories. Of course, the memories were altered slightly, showing Harry focusing on repeat rather than him lounging.

He left the room, planning to test out his new skill on Uncle Vernon. As he entered the library, where Vernon sat, he called to Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle! I did another two rounds of Occlumency practice!"

"Keep your voice down, boy. And look me in the eyes when I talk to you."

"Sure." said Harry, reasonably sure in his power to deceive Vernon. Their eyes met, and Uncle Vernon said nothing for almost a minute.

"Trying to lie to me? Ten lashes for you - and they have to be done today."

Harry was stunned. Ten lashes was a minimum of five hours of work, and he already had five lashes to work off. That one act of deceit made his last few hours of work worthless. Harry decided he had learned an important lesson - never lie to someone you aren't absolutely sure can't detect it. In fact, better not to lie at all.

Vernon continued.

"If you want to postpone the trip, we can go tomorrow. It'll be almost impossible to work off this load."

"No! I'll take a few lashes. I want to go today - I've been waiting for a whole month."

The truth was, Harry was waiting for a chance to run from Uncle Vernon, as he knew Vernon would catch him if he left school, or anywhere in the neighborhood. However, in a group of hundreds of people who could teleport, he felt he had a reasonable chance.

The trip to Diagon Alley was quick, as magic was undetectable in Harry and Uncle Vernon's house. Uncle Vernon took Harry's arm, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. Uncle Vernon, who was both tall and thin, was able to nimbly slip through the crowds, making it to Ollivander's quickly. Ollivander turned to look at Harry, peering at him curiously from glowing eyes.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, I had not expected to see you here for another year." Ollivander remarked.

"He's been accepted into Hogwarts, so I thought I'd give him a head start." Uncle Vernon attempted a friendly smile.

"Yes, of course, but I must ask. Who are you? I've never seen you in my shop, and I remember every customer I've had. You cannot even be wearing a glamour, as your magical signature is completely unique." said Ollivander.

"I got my wand somewhere else." said Uncle Vernon, smirking slightly.

"Yes, but your wand - it just seems like a creation of mine… I guess I'll let it go." Ollivander wavered, seeing the look on Vernon's face.

"Yes… For your own safety, of course. Now! My boy here needs a wand. That's what you sell, isn't it?" Vernon's voice became progressively more dangerous as he spoke.

"Yes, of - of course." Ollivander felt like he tried to stare down a basilisk. Swallowing loudly, he walked into the back room.

Bringing back a box of wands, Ollivander took out one and began to rattle off it's characteristics.

"Twelve inches, dragon heartstring, quite flexible… Try it!"

Harry took the wand, feeling slightly anticlimactic.

"None of that! I want a custom wand for Harry! He needs better than your prefabricated nonsense. " Uncle Vernon told him.

Ollivander, for all his brilliance, was a coward, and quailed under Vernon's furious gaze. "I don't usually do that for customers, but for you, maybe - I'll give it a try?"

Ollivander walked into the back, pulling out a box full of woods such as Oak, Holly, Pear, and Ebony, among others.

"Why don't you wave your hand over the box and decide for me which wand you want to use, Mr. Potter."

Harry waved his hand over the box, instantly feeling attracted to the Holly and Ebony. However, he couldn't decide between the two, and therefore picked a wood that seemed to him like a nice compromise.

"Ah… Hawthorne! A fine wood. While holly denotes protection through sacrifice and ebony denotes protection through power, hawthorne has qualities from them both." Ollivander sounded surprised at this. "I'd have thought, with your mother's sacrifice, holly would be your choice, but the wand chooses the wizard, of course."

Harry looked over at Uncle Vernon, who was scowling slightly.

"Let's move things along, shall we?" asked Uncle Vernon, who was looking less confident and calm and more annoyed and uncomfortable by the second.

Ollivander smiled into Uncle Vernon's face, staring into Vernon's bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair, believing he had won this war of wills. He walked to the back, bringing back a case of phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hairs. Harry tried the same thing he had with the wood with each of these, but none of them seemed to… click… so easily.

Ollivander seemed happier at this turn of events. "Yes, a tricky customer, this one. I suppose I'll get out the… special ingredients for this one. Yes, tricky indeed."

He bustled out of the room, returning with a much larger case. He set it on the ground, and instantly, a feather punched through the metal of the case, hovering in front of Harry.

"A feather from a griffin! Very rare, indeed. The griffin's feather denotes nobility, honor, and strength. Is this the core you choose."

Harry instantly knew there was no other choice for him. This core was his. No way in hell was he giving it up from the warning of a daft old man.

"I'll take it."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Potter, of course you will. I'll get the measuring tape and we'll see about the length of the wand."

After the drama of the core and wood materials, Harry expected a bigger deal to be made about the length, but apparently, all Ollivander had to do was measure him a bit, and Harry's wand was pronounced to be 13 inches long.

"Come back in a week, good sirs, and your wand will be ready, young master."

Harry and Vernon, both glad to see the back of the store and its creepy manager, left quickly for home. Only later would Harry realize he had completely missed his chance to run, though he felt strangely at ease with his choice to stay.

Uncle Vernon knocked back another glass of the brandy. He had developed a taste for it in the later years of the war, and didn't treat himself very often, but knowing how close he was to losing the boy had both saddened him and given him a cold wake-up shot. He couldn't expect the boy to stay with him for the rest of the year, especially now that Harry had a chance to escape. There was only one option for both Harry's safety and his training.

Vernon placed a Silencing Charm on himself and the stairs, and crept up them to right outside Harry's room. He Disillusioned himself before slowly inching open the door. Harry lay awake, muttering to himself, but didn't notice the opening door before it was too late.

"Imperio!"

Harry woke after a refreshing night of sleep. He was fully aware he was under the Imperius Curse, but Vernon had only given him a few commands. One was to get some rest. Another was to never leave the house without express permission, and to never go somewhere outside Uncle Vernon did not tell him he could. Finally, the curse prevented him from lying to Vernon. This wasn't the worst, and Harry knew it was for his own good. For this reason, he did not even try to throw off the curse, and he doubted he could even if he tried.

He walked unsteadily down the stairs, almost stomping as he staggered. Being under the Imperius did a number on him, but he was sure it would pass. Harry walked into the kitchen, before making himself a breakfast of orange juice, cereal with milk, and eggs. When he reached the dining room, Vernon was waiting for him.

"Finish quickly. We need to have a talk before we continue our training."

Harry finished quickly, and walked with Uncle Vernon to the Training Room. When they reached the entrance, Vernon, who was leading the way, stopped and turned around, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I know you realize you have been put under the Imperius curse. I'm sure you have many questions about why and what this means. I'll give you a chance now to ask them."

Harry remained silent.

Vernon looked both surprised and pleased. A satisfied smirk crossed his face. "You've learned then. _Don't Ask Questions!_ " he yelled, startling Harry.

They entered the room and completed Harry's training for the day without incident, and Harry was, as usual, sore when he ate dinner and climbed into bed. Tomorrow was the first day of the school year, and balancing Vernon's training and his schoolwork would make his life tougher than ever.

Fortunately for Harry, the Imperius curse had only strengthened his resolve to become stronger, to make it so that nobody could ever control him again. If that meant submitting to Vernon now so he could be free later, so be it!

Harry climbed out of bed. Being under the Imperius curse allowed him to sleep better, his dreams interrupted by the flashes of light, which had so far split into four blobs of color. Harry had found that this not only helped him get out of bed faster, it also make him more productive during the day.

Over the last two months, the Imperius had accelerated his studies tremendously. Apparently, your teacher being able to force you to focus and transmit information directly to your brain was a real time-saver. The Imperius surprisingly helped him with his Occlumency. Vernon used the Imperius to distract him, while simultaneously attacking him with Legilimency. Harry was good enough now to trap an opponent in his mind, and was fully confident that he could keep anyone out of his mind.

On the flip side, Legilimency was proving to be a real struggle for Harry. Even with the accelerated training, Harry could only pierce the mind of someone with no magic shields. Since Uncle Vernon wasn't going to allow Harry to see his memories, he had kidnapped a Muggle as a guinea pig. Even though Harry got in, the Muggle could detect it, and he was sure that anyone with any prior knowledge of Legilimency would be able to tell what he was doing.

Wandless magic was Harry's second strongest suit. According to Uncle Vernon, he could best a beginning second-year in combat, if only barely. Wandless magic was not taught at Hogwarts until the upper years, and it would give Harry a definite edge in dueling.

This sparked a definite change in Harry's lifestyle. While he was forbidden to use his wand outside of the training room, due to underage restrictions, wandless magic was completely undetectable. Cooking, cleaning, even reading was revolutionized by simple magic. Harry could only dream of a life in which all restrictions were lifted.

With ten months left before Harry left for Hogwarts, his life was changing - mostly for the better. He hadn't gotten lashed for three months, but it was getting harder. After three months, some of the shorter tasks had doubled in length required to work off a lash. Harry was now working more than 12 hours a day, and he was barely keeping up. Too much more of this, and Harry knew he would fall behind. After all, there are only so many hours in a day…

 **A/N: First of all, that if Vernon uses magic in a supposedly Muggle household, it'll be pegged on Harry, and he's definitely done that, right? Yes, and that is why I'm changing the rules! This is an AU. I guess I'm adding a different type of magic detection, keyed to a specific wand-magical signature combination.**

 **Secondly, anybody catch the foreshadowing in the last sentence. Tell me if it was too subtle or too obvious. T-T are amazing, but incredibly confusing. I might make a few 'adjustments' to how they work.**

 **Thirdly, I'm trying to complete a chapter per week, around 2,500 words. However, with summer coming up, expect an increase in the amount of chapter releases!**

 **Finally, if you love my story, REVIEW! It's really the benchmark I measure myself by, because staying long enough to actually leave a review means that you liked it, rather than just saw it or accidentally clicked it, which is what a view is. Also, if you don't love my story, REVIEW anyway!**


End file.
